


Welp, this is happening

by ithinkimadorable



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: I think its cool though, My First Fanfic, but just let it slide please, dont dig too much into the logic, hope you like it, it sort of makes sense, plot holes, sam and dean meet hermione and harry, sorry in advance, yes i know there are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithinkimadorable/pseuds/ithinkimadorable
Summary: Hi everyone! Just a few things before you start:*Disclaimer: I don't own any of the charecters in this story.*If you're wondering about the name, this is just the name that I gave the file when I started writing this fanfic. It's the first fanfiction I've ever written so I was kind of nervous... I think it's actually a nice name :). I read it in Dean's voice.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Kudos: 9





	Welp, this is happening

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Just a few things before you start:  
> *Disclaimer: I don't own any of the charecters in this story.  
> *If you're wondering about the name, this is just the name that I gave the file when I started writing this fanfic. It's the first fanfiction I've ever written so I was kind of nervous... I think it's actually a nice name :). I read it in Dean's voice.

“Oi! Hermione, help me out here, will you?” was the first thing Sam and Dean heard after four hours of deadly silence. Their eyes were just slightly open, trying to adjust to the light. They were bloodied and bruised, and everything hurt. A muffled conversation between a man and a woman took place right next to them, but they could hear nothing as they lost consciousness again.

Three hours passed until they woke up again, but this time (much to their surprise and growing alarm) nothing hurt. Each brother lay on a different bed in a different side of the room. Sam woke up first (as always) and only took a second before rushing over to wake up his sleeping brother.  
“Dean! Wake up!” he screamed, not thinking it was the time to let him sleep in. ‘What time is it anyway?’ he thought. Dean woke up in alarm, and Sam, who’s obviously seen it coming, managed to duck before his brother’s fist hit him in the face.  
“What the hell?” Dean asked as he stood up and scanned the room. There were two windows in the room, one above each brother’s bed. A brown door was visibly open before them, indicating that the mysterious man and woman were not going to keep them there against their wills. Dean frowned at that. He wasn’t exactly used to being kidnapped by things that didn’t want to kill him.  
“I don’t know,” replied Sam, who was trying to recall the last thing he remembered.  
They were working a case in Kansas City, where four people mysteriously died; their eyes burned out. They found the responsible angel but barged into the fight too soon, and lost.  
They were unable to move or talk, both just fighting to stay alive. Then everything blacked out. For four hours, there was nobody and nothing. What shocked them awake was an intense pull, as they were suddenly transported to a different place. A different, much louder, and way less discreet place. The last thing they both remembered was a conversation between a man and a woman, though neither could recall any specific words or sentences. It seems, that for some reason, they’ve decided they’d rather focus on not dying than a conversation between two strangers.  
“What the hell, Sam?” Dean repeated, hoping to get a more informative answer. Before Sam managed another “I don’t know”, two people walked through the open door.  
“You should probably sit down.” said the man, his British accent obvious.  
“You’re mostly healed, but you need to take it easy or you’ll pass out again.” continued the woman.  
Neither of the Winchesters made a move to sit down.  
“Who are you?” demanded Dean. Sam eyed the British couple suspiciously, waiting for them to answer. A minute passed as the couple said nothing. Then the woman sighed, and with a flick of her hand, Sam and Dean were both suddenly sitting.  
“Witches,” said the brothers in unison.  
“Nope,” said the man. “just her. I’m a wizard.”  
“Aren’t men and women both considered witches?” Sam asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.  
“Depends. If the magic you’re performing is a skill you’ve acquired by selling your soul, then both men and women are called witches. If it cannot be acquired, as you were simply born with the skill to perform and wield it, then men are wizards and women are witches.” answered the woman. The man smiled at her throughout her entire explanation.  
“Great,” said Dean. “Like one kind of magic wasn’t enough. Now we have to deal with Harry freaking Potter and Hermione Granger.” he said and Sam chuckled, and even the wizard and the witch looked amused.  
“Right now, it feels more like Harry Potter and Hermione Granger have to deal with you.” the wizard joked, to which the witch chuckled lightly.  
“Thank you for healing us,” said Dean, and Sam nodded. “I’m Dean Winchester and this is -”  
“I’m Sam Winchester. Brothers.” Sam finished, and the man and woman nodded at them.  
“Hunters?” the witch asked.  
“No-” Dean started, but was interrupted by the now smiling wizard.  
“Don’t bother, mate. We know you are,” he said, and Dean sighed.  
“And before you even start, we didn’t read your minds.” said the woman. “I saw your tattoos.”  
“Very observant, that woman.” said the wizard and smiled at the witch.  
“You’re lucky I am, or your arse would’ve been dead by the third year.” she said, smiling back at him.  
“I wouldn’t have made it past the first.” argued the man.  
“Well, in that case, you’re welcome, Harry Potter.” said the witch.  
“Thank you, Hemione Potter.” replied the wizard, kissing the witch shortly before returning his attention to the brothers.  
Sam and Dean stared at the couple for a minute before Dean broke the tension by asking: “Is this some kind of weird foreplay?”, to which the witch chuckled and the man grimaced.  
“Ugh, mate, please don’t remind me people actually do that. I once heard a muggle talking about dressing up like Hemione and getting her husband to dress up like Snape and, to be honest, I still haven’t recovered.” he said in disgust.  
“Yeah, well, people are stupid.” Dean said, remembering the moment he found out about Sam/Dean. Sam still hasn’t said a word since the revelation and his brother shot him a questioning glance.  
“You okay?” he asked.  
“I… have so many questions,” he said, and Hermione smiled at him.  
“I imagined you would,” she said, and Sam smiled.  
“Well, obviously, who wrote the books?” he asked. “I assume J.K. Rowling is a pen name. Was it you? Was it a prophet?” A sour look went of both Hermione’s and Harry’s faces.  
“Yes, J.K. Rowling is a pen name. The actual writer is Rita Skeeter, that horrid woman. She’s in Azkaban now for being an unregistered Animagus. I still don’t understand how she thought we wouldn’t find her just because she switched her name and appearance.” Hermione said and Sam looked unable to process the information. The room was silent for a few seconds and Dean, with his very limited knowledge on the books, suddenly remembered something.  
“Wait, aren’t you married to the other one?”  
“No,” Harry answered. “A lot of things in those books are inaccurate. Ron and Ginny are both friends of ours but that’s all we are.”  
“We have this friend, Charlie, who thinks you two are a better fit,” Deas said, and Hermione smiled.  
“We are. Ron and I would never work. The books are filled with our fights and his constant disrespect for me. I could never understand why people actually wanted us to end up together.” she stated. “Harry and I have been together since our fourth year.”  
“Also, we have four children, not three. James, Sirius, Lily, and Remus.” Harry smiled. Sam suddenly shouted “YES!”, and all eyes turned to him for an explanation. He looked a little embarrassed about the sudden outburst but went on to explain.  
“I’ve always thought it was ridiculous that your second child was named Albus Severus. Dumbledore was manipulative and made you live at the Dursleys’ all your life for protection that he could easily provide you with. Protection that you had already had, at least to some degree, because your mother died for you! Also, that protection didn’t really protect you from the Dursleys’ themselves.  
And Snape, Snape was a disgusting man who treated you unfairly during all of your years at Hogwarts just because he didn’t like your father - whom you didn’t even remember! And how could he be upset that Lily didn’t like him? It’d be like if a Nazi were upset that a Jew that was once his friend didn’t want to date him. If he really would’ve loved her, he would‘ve treated her son with respect. It wasn’t love, it was an obsession. Besides, Snape didn’t fight for the light. He fought against the dark. There’s a difference. He didn’t really believe in the lights’ ideals, he was just upset with the dark for offending him by killing the kind of person he supports killing.”  
Dean didn’t really understand most of the references, but by the relieved faces of Hermione and Harry he figured out his brother was onto something.  
“Exactly.” Hemione smiled and turned to Harry. “I like them.”  
(Sam was internally freaking out at that sentence.)  
“Well, it was nice to meet you. We’ll hand you our numbers. If you ever want to meet up, give us a call.” said Harry. “I’ll apparate you back to your home now because Hemione and I really need to leave.”  
“Thank you so much, again.” Sam said.  
“You’re welcome,” said Hermione.  
Harry held out his hands and the brothers both grabbed one.  
“Wait!” Dean shouted. “Sam, didn’t you use to have a crush on Hermione?”


End file.
